Sus labios, mi universo
by v.neat09
Summary: Había algo en la vida de Ari Mendoza, que le hacía ver las cosas de forma distinta. Dante Quintana, era su nombre. ¿Qué pasará cuando Ari se de cuenta que lo que siente por su mejor amigo es real?


Ser "casi" hijo único, era un asco. A veces no podía soportarlo. Tenías que aguantar todo. Se esperaba de ti lo mejor, que fueras atento, amable, responsable, que fueras modesto e hicieras todo lo que tus padres y tu familia en general esperaban de ti. ¿Lo único bueno en mi vida? Dante Quintana. Sí, Dante Quintana. Su nombre tenía algo de misterioso y sexy cuando lo decía. Era como si pudiese saborear cada una de las letras del nombre de Dante. Mi vida en casa era un caos. Teniendo hermanas tan grandes y un hermano que prácticamente no existía, era un chico bastante solitario y el mundo en general me venía dando igual. Odiaba todo y a todos, creo que a mis padres, los odiaba algunos días y otros no. No me gustaba juntarme con personas en general, no eral el tipo de chico que encajaba en un grupo. Hablaba con las personas si no había otra opción, como en la escuela por ejemplo, era inevitable encontrar alguien que quisiera hablar conmigo o conocerme un poco, pero nunca iba más allá de un simple compañerismo, mi actitud terminaba fastidiando a las personas y bueno, yo era feliz de que al final me dejaran en paz.

Pero desde que había conocido a Dante, todo era distinto. Aquél día, discutí con mi madre sobre alguna tontería que ya no recordaba y salí furioso de casa. No se me ocurrió llamarlo antes de salir, podía llegar a su casa sin ningún problema y sabía que sus padres estarían allí, dedicándome esas dulces sonrisas que a veces detestaba, pues no merecía el cariño de aquella pareja. Hacía poco que mi amigo había vuelto de Chicago y me moría de ganas de verlo. "¿En serio, Ari?" me pregunté a mí mismo. "¿Te mueres de ganas de ver a Dante?, menudo marica" al instante me arrepentí de haber pensado eso, acababa de romper una de mis reglas. Durante el tiempo que mi amigo había estado lejos, en una de sus cartas, me confesó que le gustaba besar chicos, que le gustaban los chicos. Así que utilizar la palabra "marica" me dejaba un mal sabor de boca, sobre todo porque muchos de los chicos del barrio lo usaban como un insulto y lo hacían para burlarse de otros. Pensar en esa bola de idiotas diciéndole aquello a él, a él, que siempre tenía una sonrisa para todos, que se portaba amable y educado, que no escapa de las situaciones problemáticas; no me agradaba en lo absoluto, así que me puse como regla a mí mismo, no volver a usar la palabra "marica". Al menos no para referirme a mi mejor amigo o algo que tuviera relación con él.

Al salir despotricando de casa, olvidé las llaves de mi camioneta, así que fui andando a casa de Dante. Solté un largo suspiro, últimamente, ese bastardo no paraba de dar vueltas en mi cabeza. Y es que quizás hacía bien en llamarme a mí mismo "marica", pues el viernes pasado, nos habíamos besado. Dante y yo. Sí, nos besamos y fue la sensación más loca del mundo. Me mordí el labio al recordarlo. Salí aquel día de casa de mi amigo sin decir una palabra. Aunque no sabría decir si éramos amigos o un par de raros o… ¿novios? Apuré el paso y por fin llegué a casa de Dante, como siempre, estaba sentado en los escalones de la puerta principal. ¿Pero no estaba solo? A su lado, estaba un tipo que no conocía, al verme llegar, se despidió de Dante diciendo adiós con la mano y se alejó rápidamente.

"¡Ari!" típico, era tan típico verlo con esa sonrisa de tonto todo el tiempo.

"¿Y ese quién era? Digo, puedo irme si los interrumpo" no tenía idea de por qué aquello sonó tan mal. ¿Estaba enfadado?

"¿Estás enojado?, ¿va todo bien en tu casa?" le miré un momento, llevaba unos shorts negros y una camisa gris desgastada. ¿Cómo hacía para verse tan apuesto?

"Discutí con mi madre, es todo. Quería pasar a saludarte, pero supongo fue mal momento, lo siento." Me di media vuelta y comencé a caminar. Sentí la mano de Dante sobre mi hombro.

"¡Espera!, No te vayas" Bajó la mirada un momento y me giré para mirarlo "pasa, mis padres no están, puedes hablarme de lo que sucedió y así te calmas un poco". No sé por qué acepté, Dante tenía ese raro dominio sobre mí. Asentí y lo seguí cruzando el umbral de la puerta de su hogar. Cerró la puerta y me sonrió amplio.

"Estoy feliz de que hayas venido, no pensé que volverías a dirigirme la palabra"

"¿Y por qué no?" dije subiendo las escaleras hacia su habitación. Él se quedó callado y me siguió.

"Vaya, seguro tu padre te ha puesto en cintura. Tu cuarto está perfectamente ordenado" me reí mientras entraba, él me dio un empujón y me senté en su cama, recargándome en la pared. "No respondiste mi pregunta, ¿Por qué pensabas que no volvería a hablarte?"

"Pues…"dudó un poco y se sentó cruzado de piernas, a mi lado.

"Ari, ya sabes por qué. Te besé, nos besamos, ese día saliste casi volando de mi habitación y no me llamaste durante varios días." Se puso serio y me miró "No quiero perderte, Ari" susurró "por favor, no dejes de ser mi amigo, sé que puede ser vergonzoso salir conmigo, ahora que sabes que me gustan los chicos pero…"

"No seas ridículo, Quintana" sentí algo extraño dentro de mí. Le miré a los ojos y alargué mi brazo para acariciar su mejilla con delicadeza, como si fuera frágil, como si se fuese a romper en mil pedazos. "Me ha gustado ese beso" tragué saliva, ¿de dónde había salido eso?, ¿en qué momento había decidido escupir ahí mismo aquellas palabras? de pronto sentí los labios secos y una fuerte urgencia de morder el labio inferior que Dante se mordía en aquel instante.

"Ari, ¿estás siendo sincero conmigo?" noté como crecía un sonrojo en su piel morena.

"¿Quién era ese tipo?" solté.

"¿Eh?" me miró confundido.

"Con el que estabas hablando antes de que _yo_ llegara" hice énfasis en ese "YO" no me gustaba la idea de otros tipos rondando cerca de él. Pasé la mano por su cabello, imitando el gesto clásico de mi madre. Él se rió un poco.

"¿Celoso, Mendoza? No eres el único que tiene la dicha de dirigirme la palabra" me miró fijamente y sonrió de lado "era un compañero del club de natación, es todo. Tendremos una competencia dentro de una semana y me estaba pidiendo algunos consejos, es la primera vez que compite y se siente nervioso, nada más." Acaricié su barbilla y me acerqué a su rostro.

"¿Dante, estás siendo sincero conmigo?" me reí, nos reímos. Ya no recordaba la discusión con mi madre, el enojo había pasado, olvidé el silencio de mi padre, la ausencia de mis hermanas y la inexistencia de mi hermano. ¿Quién diría que el universo entero, era capaz de estar dentro de los ojos de mi mejor amigo?, el chico que amaba. De nuevo me vi acariciando su mejilla, para ser un chico, Date tenía la piel más suave que había tocado jamás. Cerró los ojos y me acerqué despacio a posar mis labios sobre los suyos. Lo besé despacio, notando la forma de sus labios y lo suaves que eran, lo tomé por la nuca y profundicé el beso. Algo dentro de mí crecía, un calor que llenaba mi cuerpo por completo. Sentí la lengua de Dante dentro de mi boca y lo acerqué a mí. El posó las manos en mi pecho y jugué despacio con su lengua. Lo escuché quejarse bajito, abrazándome por el cuello y haciendo que ambos nos tumbáramos sobre su cama. Me separé un momento, juntando mi frente con la suya, teníamos la respiración entrecortada.

"Ari" susurró, mirándome a los ojos y relamiéndose los labios "Aristóteles Mendoza eres a quién más amo" dijo tomando mi mano y entrelazando nuestros dedos.

"Te dije que me había gustado el beso del otro día" reí leve. Me permití perderme en su rostro un momento, quería recodar aquel instante para siempre. Tenía los ojos llorosos y sonreía de una forma en la que ya estaba acostumbrado, pero que ahora me parecía tan única, tal dulce, tan suya.

Tomé fuerzas y dije "Dante Quintana…tú también eres a quien más amo" Las lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas, él siempre lloraba, lloraba mucho, era tan sensible, pero estaba seguro que lloraba porque estaba feliz. Seguía sintiendo una incomodidad por las lágrimas, pero verlo llorar ya no me molestaría. Jamás volvería a pedirle que no llorara. Me abrazó acurrucándose en mi pecho y oculté el rostro en su cuello, olfateando su peculiar aroma. Nos quedamos así, abrazados durante un largo rato o quizás durante un par de minutos. ¿En qué momento, este chico de piel morena me había cambiado?, ¿desde que vi su sonrisa por primera vez, desde el momento en que arriesgué la vida por él?, no lo sé. Una parte de mí mantuvo a Dante oculto, negando lo que sentía por él, pero fue suficiente un primer beso robado para que despertara, para que cambiara, para que todo ese amor que le tenía se fundiera en un instante que nos pareció eterno. Seguro el universo jamás se ha topado con un amor como el nuestro.


End file.
